BAUniversal
by teamreid215
Summary: When the team goes to Orlando, anything can happen.
1. Vacation, All I ever wanted

Chapter 1: Vacation, all I ever wanted…

"Beep Beep Beep Beep!" David Rossi's alarm clock blared annoyingly as Rossi rolled out of bed, sat up, and rubbed his eyes. Reluctantly, he got up and walked into his bathroom, and splashed his face with water.

"Uggh. Nothing like a 5am wake-up call to put you in a good mood." He grumbled as he dried his face, sarcasm trickling through his irritation and sleepiness like sap out of a maple tree.

Laughing (and in a slightly better mood), he walked out of his bathroom, turned off his alarm clock, and walked down his hallway , toward the kitchen in search of a chocolate chip muffin or two, his dog, Roscoe, at his heels.

"Hey, boy!" Rossi greeted him, turning around. "Today's the big day!"

Turning on the kitchen lights, he decided to have not 2 chocolate chip muffins, but 3. This was because, for him, today was a very important day. He had set up a meeting with Strauss, to ask for his team to be able to take a week off, so that he and JJ -er, JJ and THE REST OF THE TEAM, could go on a vacay to Orlando for a week, and go to Universal Studios. He knew that he'd get exactly what he wanted, so much so that he'd already bought all of the tickets & reserved the rooms at the luxurious Mike Ditka Lighthouse Key Resort & Spa, but he was still a little on edge. So he nervously ate his muffin feast fit for a king , got dressed & ready, and hopped in his car without another word.

David Rossi stepped out of the elevator at about 7:00 AM. Smoothing his beard, he walked right past the door to the bullpen to Strauss' office.

"We need to talk, Erin." He said, stepping into her office and closing the door. "Now."

"OK, Dave. What is it that you're going to demand from me this time?" Strauss spat.

"My team and I need a week's vacation and permission to use the jet, starting today at 5pm." he bit, his words slicing throughout the air like a sharp, long bladed knife that Jack The Ripper would have used when perpetrating a murder.

"That's a little un-" Strauss started to counter, before Dave cut her off.

"Or I'll tell the director about your-" He mouthed the words "drinking problem" , and pointed to the file cabinet where she kept her empty bottles.

"That's low, even for you, Dave. And that says a LOT." she spat at him, her words shooting through the are like an expertly fired arrow.

"Ok, wheels up at 5. See you next week." He teased with a smirk, walking out the door to tell the team. Strolling with an extra bit of pep in his step, he entered the bullpen and went to tell Hotch. Hotch already knew of his plans; Rossi had to tell him so he could get something worked out with Jack. He had even come up wit the idea to make fake case files and put the tickets in,but had to tell JJ of Rossi's plans. Now, only Morgan, Prentiss, Reid, and Garcia were out of the loop. Well, unless she hacked into Rossi's home computer. But she wouldn't do thaaaaat, would she?

"Guys, we got a case." JJ announced as stoically as one of the Buckingham Palace yards (well, if they talked) as she passed Morgan, Prentiss, Reid, and Garcia.


	2. What Case?

Ch 2: WHAT CASE?

"Guys, we got a case." JJ announced as stoically as one of the Buckingham Palace yards (well, if they talked) as she passed Morgan, Prentiss, Reid, and Garcia.

"Really? Uggh, why must this job ruin everything I hold near and dear to my h- I mean… uggh, whats the use." Garcia exclaimed without realizing it at first.

"Really, Garcia? Really?" JJ said, tilting her head to the side and raising her eyebrows in a state of disappointment.

"Really, what?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I overreacted to the case, that's all."She countered.

"Speaking of that case…" JJ alluded.

They all walked into the bullpen and took their seats. Hotch and Rossi were already sitting down and there was a case file in front of each of their seats.

"Where to?" Rossi asked with a hint of a smile.

"Orlando." Hotch answered, stoically as ever. As IF Hotch could be anything but.

"Orlando?" Morgan asked. "Like Disney or something?"

"Something like that…" Garcia laughed, bursting into a fit of giggles. Rossi kicked her under the table.

"Alright, who squealed?" Rossi asked, glaring quizzically at Hotch and JJ.

"Squealed?" Morgan, Reid, and Prentiss asked at the same time.

"Um, uh, nobody, uh, squealed, sir." Garcia squeaked. "I, kinda, uh, hacked your computer and found a file marked…"

"Never mind that." Hotch interrupted.

"Marked what, Rossi?" Morgan asked, gazing intently at the seasoned agent. Just then, Prentiss and Reid opened up their case files.

"We're going on VACATION?" they asked.

"Vacation?" Morgan echoed.

"Yes, we're going on 'vayy-cayy-shunn'." Rossi mimicked in a voice that sounded more like somebody stepped on a panda elf than Reid, Morgan, or Prentiss' voices.

"And the hotel we're staying at is tres-fantastique!"Garcia gushed.

"And free." Hotch laughed. Prentiss bit her lip, but let go immediately. Hotch could melt her rock solid exterior, if only for a moment, like the sun could melt an ice cube. And she hated it. Hated that she loved him. Hated that they could never in a million years be together, not because of their jobs (uh, there are ways of getting around that), but because he didn't like her back. Or at least, that's what she thought.

"Yeah, an old friend of mine owns the place." Rossi explained, seeing the others' quizzical look at Hotch's statement.

"Rossi has friends?" Prentiss laughed. Everyone else laughed with her, even Rossi, who new due to Emily's sarcastic nature that she was joking.

"Yes, yes, Rossi has friends. Surprising, isn't it? Wheels up at 5pm, and I'M leaving, with or without you." Rossi laughed, waltzing out the door.


	3. Prentiss' Packing Misadventure

CH 3: Prentiss' Packing (mis)Adventure!

As soon as Emily got in the car, she started to panic, for a couple of reasons. Her first reason for panicking was her reaction to Hotch smiling earlier. She was über-certain that he could see her melt under his deep dark brown eyes. That was the one thing she couldn't hide ; she was always so darn obvious about her feelings for him. But how could she not? His deep, dark, chocolate colored eyes had the power to melt the polar ice caps in seconds. But she absolutely couldn't risk him finding out she had more-than-friends feelings for him. I mean, he was her BOSS. Her freaking BOSS. It was against company policy. Plus, it would look like she was some slut trying to gain benefits and an elevated place on the bureaucratic totem pole that is the FBI. For all he knew, Emily Prentiss could have dated ALL of her bosses. And having him find out she slept with Doyle for a profile didn't exactly detract from her thought that he believed she had no morals.

By the time she finished convincing herself that Hotch may not even realize she liked him after all, she was back at home. Which brought her back to her second reason for panicking- what to wear. All Hotch had ever seen her in was formal clothing, and she couldn't wear a suit on vacation, could she? She decided to open up her file to see what Rossi had given them about where they were staying. In the file she found a brochure for the hotel, a 2-park pass for a week (A WEEK? Well, that answers her question about how long they'd be there.), and a 2-park map. On the folder, in the upper right hand corner, was a little heart, with a dash, and what looked to be a scribbled out name. "Whoa." Emily whispered. First, she panicked because she thought Hotch thought she loved him. Second, she panicked because she had nothing to wear. And NOW she had a new reason to panic- Rossi- JJ's Rossi, Mister the father she never had Rossi, was IN LOVE WITH HER? It felt like she dug a little deeper into the hole she was already buried in.

"This is a mistake. We probably got our files mixed up." Emily reassured herself- we meaning herself and JJ. She took out the ticket, brochure, and map, and closed he file. On the front in big, black lettering, the file was marked PRENTISS.

"Well, there goes THAT theory." she growled, rolling her eyes. "This totally sucks."

And it did. Not only was she STILL harboring suspicions that JJ was head-over-heels in love with Rossi, she was head over heels in love with HOTCH. Who just so happened to be Rossi's best friend. Which ALSO Sucked.

Now faced with another dilemma, she decided to clear out the one about what to pack. She charged into her room at the speed of light, in search of swimsuits for her misadventures.

Out of the very few swimsuits Emily Prentiss had, she picked a wild black bikini with a skirt cover-up and a sexy looking black monokini with most of the torso cut out (what could she say, she liked black!). She wanted them to be perfect- not too sexy, not too formal. She put them and a few tank tops- in pink, yellow, bright blue, and green, jean shorts , 3 polo shirts- one in black, one in white, and one in red, a white sundress, and her bras, underwear, and a pair of black strappy sandals in her suitcase, along with her makeup bag filled with toothpaste, a hairbrush & shampoo, red lipstick, blushes in every shape, size, and color, foundation, and waterproof mascara.

She then redid her makeup, making sure she looked her best, changed into another polo- a fuchsia one this time, a pair of denim capris, and some black converse sneakers, grabbed her laptop & suitcase, set her security alarms, got in her car, and drove off.


	4. JJ's Packing Misadventure

CH 4: JJ's Packing (mis)Adventure!

JJ wasn't exactly worried when she got in the car. She had her sexy turquoise monokini & rather interesting anime-style bikini picked out since she found out about the trip. She was headed home rather calmly to pack her new swimming suit maximizer inserts (she met ex wife #3, and she had to be better than HER) which she had neglected to insert into her suitcase. As she was fantasizing & driving, she found Rossi's beautiful melodious voice pierced by FloRida's Right Round- a song that reminded her of how much she loved Rossi- he thought this guy was CHANTING, of all things (too much time spent with serial killers much?)- and looked at the caller ID. It was Rossi.

"Hello?" JJ answered, trying very hard to conceal her excitement (and confusion).

"Oh, hey, JJ. I was calling, to, uh, remind you to be there at 5." Rossi responded shakily.

"OK, that's cool, I will. Have you called everyone else yet? I could call up whoever you haven't called yet." She gushed, as if Rossi had opened the dam to her vocal cords.

"No, no, I can call the rest of the team." he answered; previously he wasn't intending to call anyone else, he didn't care if they made it or not. But with JJ, well, that was a little different.

"Oh, Ok. Thanks for calling, Rossi."

"Anytime. Bye, Jennifer."

"Bye, Dave."

Her mind started to race at the speed of light. The rest of the team? Why hadn't he called them? Was he even planning to?

"Wait, what am I thinking?" JJ thought to herself,feeling dumb and downtrodden, "Of COURSE he was. He just happened to call me first, that's all."

She paused her thought for a second. Her pupils dilated, and she opened her mouth just a hare.

"Or was he?"

By the time she finished pondering her current "relationship" (ha ha, yeah right) status, she was in her driveway. She grabbed her maximizer insert, went inside, and threw it away. She walked down her hallway, opened the door to her bedroom, grabbed her suitcase, and marched out to her car, suddenly confident, and drove away into the distance.


	5. Garcia's Packing Misadventure

CH 4: JJ's Packing (mis)Adventure!

JJ wasn't exactly worried when she got in the car. She had her sexy turquoise monokini & rather interesting anime-style bikini picked out since she found out about the trip. She was headed home rather calmly to pack her new swimming suit maximizer inserts (she met ex wife #3, and she had to be better than HER) which she had neglected to insert into her suitcase. As she was fantasizing & driving, she found Rossi's beautiful melodious voice pierced by FloRida's Right Round- a song that reminded her of how much she loved Rossi- he thought this guy was CHANTING, of all things (too much time spent with serial killers much?)- and looked at the caller ID. It was Rossi.

"Hello?" JJ answered, trying very hard to conceal her excitement (and confusion).

"Oh, hey, JJ. I was calling, to, uh, remind you to be there at 5." Rossi responded shakily.

"OK, that's cool, I will. Have you called everyone else yet? I could call up whoever you haven't called yet." She gushed, as if Rossi had opened the dam to her vocal cords.

"No, no, I can call the rest of the team." he answered; previously he wasn't intending to call anyone else, he didn't care if they made it or not. But with JJ, well, that was a little different.

"Oh, Ok. Thanks for calling, Rossi."

"Anytime. Bye, Jennifer."

"Bye, Dave."

Her mind started to race at the speed of light. The rest of the team? Why hadn't he called them? Was he even planning to?

"Wait, what am I thinking?" JJ thought to herself,feeling dumb and downtrodden, "Of COURSE he was. He just happened to call me first, that's all."

She paused her thought for a second. Her pupils dilated, and she opened her mouth just a hare.

"Or was he?"

By the time she finished pondering her current "relationship" (ha ha, yeah right) status, she was in her driveway. She grabbed her maximizer insert, went inside, and threw it away. She walked down her hallway, opened the door to her bedroom, grabbed her suitcase, and marched out to her car, suddenly confident, and drove away into the distance.


	6. The party don't start til I walk in

CH 6: The Party Don't Start 'til I walk in...

"Anything I can get for you, miss?" the Flight attendant asked a 21-year old looking woman in the first class seat.

"She's Good, thank you." the 6'7 muscular cuban man sitting next to her grunted.

"Oh-oh-okay. Let me know if you do!" He squeaked, shuffling over to the next row of seats.

"Murph, you scared him!" the girl scolded.

"My job is to scare people." Murphy laughed.

"Well, do it more subtly. People are staring."

"That's not why they're staring."

"You think they-" she whispered, "RECOGNIZE me?"

"Well, considering it's easier than spelling c-a-t…"

"Emotional Cages was CANCELLED…"

"You were the news story of the year…"

"SEVEN YEARS AGO."

"Still…"

"Grrr, Murph. GRR." she growled, defeated. She'd always say that to Murphy when he was right- not that she'd ever admit it. "Too proud & too loud" , he'd always say. Like always, he was right.

She started to listen in on other people's conversations, starting with the people behind her. They were a couple about 25 years old.

"I'm telling you, I know her from somewhere." the girl whispered, obviously talking about her.

"GRRR." she thought to herself. "I should've bothered to wear a disguise."

She grew even more irate as she heard the resonating words over and over again, "I know I've seen her from somewhere." Her straight face started to droop into a concentrated frown, the acute corners of her mouth slowly but surely sauntering down the walkway that was her face.

"Ladies & Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. we will be landing in approximately 5 minutes." she heard on the loudspeaker.

"Well, I guess it's peanut butter jelly time then." Murphy said to her, their code for putting on an Angels hat, a pair of glasses, and removing all jewelry before arriving somewhere, (this time it was the Orlando International Airport) so nobody would recognize her like on the plane.

Just then, the plane landed.

"Come on, let's go meet our boys- and YOUR boy- over at BAU." Señor Murphy grinned.

"BAU? Oh, now I know where I know her from," the woman behind her realized, "It's, it's…"


	7. Getting on the jet dramatic music

CH 7: Getting on the jet *and cue the dramatic music*

"Four-Fifty. I'm good. I'm good." Emily said, taking a deep breath as she got on the jet. She tried to get there not too early, but not too late, so she wouldn't have to be alone with Hotch. She'd most likely make a fool out of herself. She also, in addition to all of this Hotch drama, had Rossi after her. I mean, seriously, he drew a HEART in her file. Which was clearly marked for her, by the way.

Taking a deep breath and standing up straighter, she opened the door. And, just her luck, she was alone with the TWO of them.

"Hey, guys." she greeted, getting on the plane and taking the seat next to Hotch. Rossi was reading a book, and Hotch was writing something down on a pad with paper. Each of them had a carry-on- Hotch's an Under Armour backpack, and Rossi's a laptop case.

"Oh, hey, Emily." Hotch blabbered, shoving the pad & paper into his backpack at the sped of light.

As coolly as a cucumber, Rossi put the bookmark in his book, got up, and placed it on his seat. He walked toward the door.

"I'll leave you two alone." Rossi chuckled, walking out the door.

"Thanks a LOT, Rossi." Emily thought to herself, extremely inflamed by the veteran profiler's exodus.

"Hahaha, funny man, that David Rossi." Emily prentiss babbled, the words flowing out of her mouth before she realized she was talking.

"Yep, he suuure is." Hotch laughed back.

"So he thinks that….we're….." Emily asked him, quite curious as to the reason Rossi left.

"I don't know- he hasn't said anything to me about it." Hotch blushed. Of course he thought that they were together- he was Rossi. He and Morgan were the only people who could profile him. But, if he wasn't a profiler, it wouldn't matter. You could smell his passion for Emily from Orlando.

Just then, JJ walked in.

"Hey. Have you seen Rossi?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, he's sitting out on the steps. Did you two banish him so you could be alone together?" JJ snickered.

"Yeah, right. He walked out so he could see you." Hotch laughed back as JJ took the only available seat in the square left, conveniently next to Rossi's.

"Speaking of him, I should go see what he's up to- I'm sure you two can keep each other entertained." He said.

"Ok, see you when you get back." JJ called. Hotch got up out of his seat and shut the door.

"Spill It." JJ prodded as soon as the door creaked shut.

"What do you mean, spill it?" Emily asked her.

"Did I nearly walk in on a heated make-out session or what?"

"Definitely an Or What."

"You know he loves you."

"Yeah, right." Emily snickered. "I wonder what the two of them are talking about?"

"Hotch's love for you."

"Funny girl."


	8. Man To Man

CH 8: Man To Man

As soon as Hotch shut the door of the plane, he saw Rossi sitting on the steps of the aircraft. He looked deep in thought, with his forehead wrinkled, staring into the distance.

"Hey, Hotch." Rossi said glumly, slowly turning his head to look at him.

"Hey, Rossi. Is everything OK?" Hotch asked, seeing the worried look on his face.

"Not really, Hotch. Not really."

"What happened?"

"Well, remember how Garcia hacked my computer before?"

"Yeah."

"I think she may have decrypted a….. personal file."

"How do you know?"

"I heard her talking to herself about the…contents in her office when I was leaving my office to get on the jet."

"Ohhhh….. does it have anything to do with…" Hotch tilted his head toward the plane, and gave him an asking look.

"How close are the three of them anyway?"

"I don't know, Dave, I don't know. But I think this- whatever it is- is going to be something Garcia keeps to herself."

"You really think so?" Dave asked, getting up.

"Oh, I KNOW so." Hotch laughed, feeling like a 10 year old, getting up himself. They got up and walked up the stairs toward the door.

"Oh, and, Señor Rose?" Hotch asked Rossi. Rossi turned around, his eyes wide with fear. "Do a better job of hiding those, would ya?"

They both laughed, stepping into the jet like brothers.

"Señor Rose? What does that mean?"JJ asked Emily as the two of them scuttled to their chairs, as not to bee seen eavesdropping.

"And what's Garc-"Emily started to say before seeing the door open.

"We, uh, are gonna see where GARCIA is." Emily said accusingly, raising her eyebrows as she said Garcia, as the two men walked in.

"Do you think they-" Rossi asked as they left

"No, no way. How could they?" Hotch laughed nervously. They may have heard them, but they probably didn't. And anyway, he didn't want to worry Rossi. He didn't even say JJ's name, anyway. If he did, well, he was in deep, deep doodoo.


	9. NOTICE

I have made the official descision to stop writing this story. I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling it, and don't want to make it crappier than it already is. The first one to contact me through FF, FB, Or twitter can have it.


End file.
